The Job That Binds Us
by xXxLolitaRosexXx
Summary: Natsu wants to take on a job that requires them to capture a wizard on a small island called Gauluna. As far as they know, the job should be a piece of cake, but what if something mysterious happens and now they find themselves in a bind? Will the job be too much for the wizards, or will the challenge help blossom feelings that have hid for years? Lemon in later chapters ? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Morning **

Lucy yawned and stretched her arms high. She sighed and sat in bed, trying to fight the sleep she wanted so badly to return to. She was sore and exhausted from the previous mission she took with her stupid best friend and his flying cat. As she rose from the bed, she gave herself another stretch.

"Hey Lucy!" said a very familiar voice, one she knew all to well.

"Lucy~!" said another. Suddenly Lucy found herself with a tiny blue puffball in her chest.

Lucy sighed and pushed off the ball of fur which floated in the air by two white wings "Here we go again" she thought to herself.

"Hey! Let's take a job!" Exclaimed the hyperactive dragon slayer, his large goofy smile plastered on his face.

Lucy sighed once again and stared at her friend. "How can he be so hyper?! Isn't 10 missions a week good enough for him?" Her inner-self screamed and pouted. She frowned and looked at her friend. Her body was tired and worn out. Man, those Vulcans could be gruesome! "I don't know Natsu, my body is pretty exhausted from our LAST mission." she walked in front of him when he stopped.

"Please Lucy, don't you need it for Rent?" he asked, a small tone of disappointment can be heard in his voice.

"I'm all caught up for this month thanks to our last two missions." she stated simply. Then came the face. The face that ALWAYS got her. Natsu's famous puppy dog eyes. Dun dun dun. It was totally effective.

She smiled and walked back to him ruffling his pink hair playfully. "You're lucky your cute." she laughed jokingly. She turned around to see her best friend staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. When she looked him in the eyes they both blushed and looked away.

"She liiiiikes him" Happy rolled his sentence.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing a pillow straight into the feline's face. "Wait why AM I blushing?!" her inner-self exclaiming with her hands on her face. "It's just Natsu!" She peeked to see her best friend smiling at her again.

"What's with the weirdo look Lucy?" He asked, the smile forming into a smirk.

"Whats wrong with my face Natsu?" Lucy glared playfully, her hands on her hips. He smiled and ran towards the guild yelling for all Mongolia to hear.

"LUCY HAS A WEIRDO FACE!" Happy following behind him laughing. Everyone around turned to look at her.

She blushed and sped walked forward her eyes never leaving the ground. "I'm going to kill them!" she exclaimed while trying to catch up and reach their haven called Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail at all! That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail **

The sound of laughter and chatter filled the guide. Mira was talking to Cana at the bar, Mira giggling like a child at something Cana had told her. Gray, Erza and Juvia sat at a table talking about the last job they did together. While Natsu and Happy sat at a table with Lisanna. Levi and Gajeel sat at a table, stacks of books towering over then like skyscrapers. "Hey shrimp, what are you up to now?" The iron dragon slayer asked in his I-don't-care-but-secretly-do tone.

"I told you not to call me shrimp!" Levi pouted and glared at the scruffy haired slayer, "I'm reading about the myths and legends on dragons."

This interested the dragon slayer. "Oh? What interested you into researching about this?" He asked slyly with a toothy grin and his signature chuckle.

"N..Nothing! I was just interested because we have 3 Dragon Slayers in the guid now, so I wanted to research.." she mumbled and dug her face into the book. Her attempt to hide her embarrassment was really obvious. THANK GOD her Dragon Slayer was oblivious... Wait. Her?!

Just then the guild doors swung open and intense aura surrounded the figure stinging in the door way. The crowd came to a quick shut-up-and-let's-watch moment as the figure walked into the guild. The luminous figure walked hastily to the Fire Dragon Slayer and loomed over him. As Natsu looked up, all color drained from his face. There over him stood the most terrifying thing he has ever seen (2nd next to Erza). "L..Lucy?"

"Lucy Punch!" she yelled as her fist smacked into the slayers head. Of course it didn't hurt him much, but she wanted to get revenge somehow.

"Ow!" he exclaimed while rubbing the big welt that had formed on his head. "what did you do that for?!" Lucy ignored the question and walked to the bar.

She took a seat next to Cana and slumped over the counter. "Mira~ can you give me a drink?" The white-haired bartender smiled and gave her a small glass.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did you two have a fight?" Mira said with a friendly smile. Lucy chugged the drink down then asked for another. Cana looked at her and patted her friends head.

"Did Natsu do something to you again?" Lucy nodded and chugged the second drink Mira just gave her.

"He embarrassed me in front of all of Magnolia!" She exclaimed, slumping over the counter again.

"Awww you can't be mad at him forever Lucy~" Mira said smiling and looking towards the dragon slayer who was now arguing with Gray about some unknown thing. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer. Mira was right. She couldn't stay mad at her best friend, it was just impossible. Lucy didn't realize she was strain at him for long until Cana caught her attention.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Cana exclaimed while waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Eh? What?" Lucy looked around then to Cana. "Did you say something Cana?"

Both Mira and Cana stared at her then looked to each other. Then they both burst out laughing at the same time. "Lucy dear, you were staring at Natsu as if he were a god." Mira said through her laughter. This made Lucy blush deep crimson.

"I..I was not!" she denied. "I was thinking about how weird he is!"

"Whose weird Lucy?"

Lucy turned to see the very person she was talking about. "N..Natsu!" she exclaimed._ "I hope he didn't hear me."_ she thought to herself. Mira gave Lucy a friendly yet wicked smile.

"Oh Natsu! We were just talking about how Lucy wa-"

"Mira!" Lucy exclaimed while covering the bartender's mouth with her hand. Cana just turned and chugged her barrel. Natsu stared at the three.

"You guys are weird." He looked at Lucy and smiled. "Let's go on our mission Lucy!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her to the job board.

"Woah! Alright Natsu! Slow down!" he exclaimed while Natsu ran full force until they reached the board.

"Hmmmm.." Natsu hummed as he looked for the perfect job. Then one caught his eye. "This one!" Natsu yelled in unison with someone else. Lucy and Natsu turned to see Gray pointing at the same post. Suddenly Natsu and Gray were face to face. "What do you think you're doing you perverted droopy eyes?!" Natsu hissed angrily.

"Picking out a job for Me, Erza and Juvia." Gray said back. "Whats it to you coal muncher?!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu exclaimed while lunging toward Gray. He was stopped suddenly when Erza stepped between them, both of the mage's faces coming into contact with her fists.

"We should all go together don't you think?" She said with a murderous aura around her.

"Y..yeah.." Gray and Natsu said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow!" Erza announced.

"Geez! And I was hoping to do this job with just our team!" Natsu complained.

"It can't be helped. Once Erza decides something she sticks to it." Lucy said bluntly while shrugging her shoulders. She then took a peek outside and saw that it was getting dark. "Well it's getting let so I'm going to head home and get sone rest for tomorrow." she waved bye to everyone then left the guide.

"W..wait Lucy!" Natsu yelled out to her, but he was too late. "Geez! I was going to walk you home."

Mira caught this and smiled while cleaning the beer jugs. "They are so cute!" She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy tail at all! That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**The Dream

Lucy sat at her desk a soft pink towel wrapped around her torso. She sighed heavily and looked at the blank pages before her. She could swear these pages were mocking her due to her huge writer block. "Dammit all! I don't know what to write next!" she exclaimed as her nails clawed at her hair in frustration. She laid her head on her arms and began to drift to sleep. It seems as if the sandman hit her with two bags of dust instead of his usual pinch. Quickly the sleep took over.

_She was running. To where? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was scared shitless. And someone or something was after her. Her vision was blurry. Was she crying? She then reached a long stone pillar. Her eyes taced the floor of the tower to find her friends bodies sprawled across the floor. Their bodies with slashes and cuts that no human or wizard could ever survive from. Her eyes then followed the hovering tower until they spotted a sight that haunted her memory and dreams for life. It was Natsu. Her best friend and one of the strongest people she knew. The one who beat up Erigor, The Oración Seis...TWICE... and ZEREF, was pinned to the pillar in a crucifix form. Blood dripped from his face and his eyes were a lifeless gray instead of his usual Onyx color. Her lips mumbled the words "Natsu..." but nothing came out. Behind the pillar stood a form, she wasn't sure if it was a person or not. But that figure stared into her eyes as if it can see her very soul. Her whole body shook with fear as a cold icy wind chilled her spine. To know, that this thing possibly did THAT to not only Erza, Gray or Happy but to NATSU too... scared the shit out of her. _

_Her breathing became sharp and her head hazy. "W..what's happening?" She couldn't think straight and her body felt heavy, like it was drowning in darkness. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and her eyes bulged. _

_She felt a cold chill on her throat as the figure spoke. _

_"Lucy..."_

"NO!" She screamed, as she sat up quickly. Her hair was a mess and she was sweating bullets. Her face looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lucy! Lucy! What's wrong?!" Someone exclaimed as they grabbed her shoulders comfortingly worriedly.

"N...Natsu?" she muttered out with huge eyes. Hoping it was really him.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, the most heart breaking frown plastered on his face.

Her hands self-consciously found themselves on his face. Her body shaking. The image of the lifeless Natsu still fresh in her mind, banged on her memory's door. Tears began to fall from her face as she collapsed into his broad chest, her sobs muffled by his vest.

"H..Hey! Lucy! It's alright! Please don't cry. I want to know what happened so I can help you!" Natsu exclaimed while pulling her into a firm embrace. "Please calm down Lucy."

Lucy began to calm down, her breaths quick and sharp. She clenched his vest tight. "N..Natsu." she murmured.

"Yeah Lucy?" He said as he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I..I'm alright, but Nastu. W..Why are you in my room?" She said through her sniffles while looking up at him.

Natsu noticed that his best friend, the beautiful and always smiling Lucy, looked like she just got back from hell. She had really bad eye bags and her eyes were blood shot red, no doubt it was due to all the crying she was doing before. He frowned and placed his hand on her cheek. "Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly, ignoring the other question she had asked.

Lucy nodded against his palm and smiled weakly. "Of course, I just had a... very scary nightmare." she laughed hoarsely.

"Alright, if you're sure." Natsu said with an unconvinced tone. His eyes looking into her pools of chocolate she called eyes. Natsu looked at the clock and then back at Lucy. "Hey Lucy, you should start getting ready or Erza will be here to drag us to the mission."

Lucy stiffened at the thought of the angered Fairy Tail wizard. She jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed her clothes. "Natsu get out of my room!" Lucy exclaimed while shoving the Dragon slayer out of the room.

"Alright alright! Jeez Lucy!" Natsu complained as he sat on the couch to wait for the blonde celestial wizard.

A few minutes later Lucy revealed herself from the room wearing her signature blue and white outfit with her brown knee-high boots. "Ready Natsu?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the meeting spot, a huge smile on his face and his companion giggling behind him.

"Natsu~! Lucy~! You better hurry or we'll leave without you!" Their little blue feline friend called out to them from the vehicle.

"WAIT DON'T DO THAT!" Lucy called out to them, a big smile plastered on her face.

"Can we just walk there Lucy~" Natsu complained as he was being dragged by his best friend.

"If we walk all the way to the docks we'll miss our boat!" Lucy looked back at him and glared. Natsu pouted, his attempt to escape her devilish grasp continuing.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO ON!" He cried as they headed closer to the dreaded machine Natsu feared.

* * *

**OH JESUS! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in so long! OTL Events happened at work and now i find myself having to go job searching AGAIN. (T^T ) I know this chapter isn't very long, but it will get more eventful later on. I PROMISE~! Well, that's all for my update! Thanks for reading again! Please Review and Favorite~! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy tail at all! That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Gauluna Island

After the long boat ride, Lucy was glad to reach shore, though she wasn't as happy as her teammate who rushed off the boat and kissed the sand like it was his last ray of hope. "I feel so much better!" He exclaimed while punching a fist in the air, his goofy smile again plastered on his face.

"Oh you're such a baby flamehead." Gray said, a cool smirk plastered on his face. Suddenly an iron fist came down and made contact with the ice mage's head.

"Gray, we're here on official business. That means NO POINTLESS FIGHTING. You understand?" Erza explained, her eyes stabbing darts into his soul. Gray looked as if he was about to die and gave a quick and terrified. "Yes!"

As Erza turned to walk away she looked back at him again, startling Gray. "And keep your clothes ON."

Gray looked down to see his pale, hardened skin flashing back at him. "Dammit! When did this happen?!" He quickly retrieved his clothes and got re-dressed while a certain pink haired mage just chuckled. "Shut it fire spitter."

Throughout this event Lucy and Happy stayed behind and watched as the story began to progress then ended quickly. She shook her head and let out a heavy sigh. "Why did I ever want to join this guild again?" The question was of course rhetorical because she knew exactly why she joined. She wanted to be stronger, to join a guild who would love her for her, and more than anything she wanted to stay with her best friend. Lucy looked to Natsu with admiration and also another emotion she dare not say or express.

"You liiiiiiiike him~" She heard the blue furred feline say next to her. She punched him hard enough on the head to leave a bump but not knock him out. "Shut it cat." Was all she said.

"Come on! Let's get a move on, we don't want to keep our customer waiting." Erza exclaimed. Lucy looked to see that she was left behind and the group was almost a small black blurr.

"H-Hey wait for me!" She exclaimed as she ran forward, the flying feline zooming past her to cling onto the dragon slayers back.

Finally they reached the village where they were supposed to meet the customer. The place wasn't exactly what they expected. They thought it would be more like Galuna island not only because it had almost the exact same name... Well actually that was the reason, but it was nothing like it. It looked like a ghost town after a hurricane and tsunami hit it. There was fog covering everywhere and the houses were all falling apart. "W-What happened?!" Lucy questioned as she strained her eyes to see past the thick fog.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like we'll be meeting anyone here." Erza said, her eyes scanning the perimeter for any movement or even a small sign of life. "It looks like everything was destroyed by a hurricane or something close to it."

Natsu looked serious, which was never a good sign. "I can't smell anything because of this thick fog. It's so thick it almost seems unnatural."

The five of them huddled closer to each other. Suddenly the sound of a branch breaking appeared right next to Lucy, which made her scream and cling to her best friend. "W-What was that?!" She exclaimed, terrified. For some reason she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, almost making her puke. "I-I don't like this place." Her body shook in fear.

"Hey Luce, don't worry. I'm here." Natsu said soothingly as he placed a hand on her head, trying to calm her down. "Oh! Gray, Erza and Happy are also here, we'll be fine!" He gave her a reassuring smile. This made Lucy feel more relaxed, but then her heart fell into her stomach. The visions of her dream replayed in her mind, each scene focusing on her friend's deaths. Suddenly her visions cease abruptly, causing her to faint. Natsu quickly caught her and called to her, his face worried. Erza, Gray and Happy rush over to see what happened. Meanwhile, the group didn't notice the strange figure hiding in the fog, a menacing smile plastered on their face. "Found you."

* * *

**Dear god! I haven't updated this story in so long! OTL. I'm so sorry guys! A lot of stuff has happened and it was such a big mess. I'm back in action though so watch for more updates and new stories~! Thanks for sticking with me and make sure to favorite and review please! (o )**


End file.
